


you should be here

by naraga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naraga/pseuds/naraga
Summary: (50 sentences of Doyoung and Jaehyun and this thing that is called them.)#01 - ComfortJaehyun's hand fits perfectly against Doyoung's waist, and it finds its way there more often than he realizes; Doyoung doesn't tell him, but he breathes a little easier with it more than he wants to admit.





	you should be here

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone from another fandom do this 50 sentences prompt (which I believe is originally from livejournal), and I thought it'd be fun. Not sure if I did it "correctly" but it was definitely fun to do. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Title taken from [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgvVk22Ejpc)

**#01 - Comfort**

Jaehyun's hand fits perfectly against Doyoung's waist, and it finds its way there more often than he realizes; Doyoung doesn't tell him, but he breathes a little easier with it more than he wants to admit.

**#02 - Kiss**

Instead, lying here in this bed and its messy sheets, Doyoung just presses his lips against Jaehyun's, and when his eyes flutter open to Jaehyun's mischievous smile, Doyoung can't help but match it.

**#03 - Soft**

And when Jaehyun kisses Doyoung in return (maybe a little less than chaste than before), Doyoung can't help but soften into his touch; when it comes to anything Jaehyun, he realizes, he can't help himself.

**#04 - Pain**

But there's a viciously cautious voice hanging in the back of Doyoung's brain, wondering, worrying, fretting—"Will this be painful when you remember, years from now when this is no more?"

**#05 - Potatoes**

Still, life moves on, and they find ways to find each other—between bed sheets or over a bowl of potatoes waiting to be peeled for tonight's dinner—wishing, hoping, wanting another moment like this before it all disappear into memories.

**#06 - Rain**

It's raining tonight, Doyoung notes, though the view from the apartment window shows no evidence of such weather.

**#07 - Chocolate**

Jaehyun comes home late that same evening with a box of chocolate as an excuse, an "I thought you might like it," and perhaps the sweetness is enough for Doyoung to forget (everything, anything) just for that night.

**#08 - Happiness**

Because the sweetness, the taste of this happiness, can only last as long as Doyoung can taste it; he clings to every last second of it.

**#09 - Telephone**

Jaehyun calls him the next night, and though there's plenty of reasons and excuses, hearing the words "Sorry, I'm gonna be a little late" still stings.

**#10 - Ears**

Doyoung still waits, and when Jaehyun comes tumbling through the door, he still reaches forward and brushes his lips against the other's ear—"Fuck, I missed you…"

**#11 - Name**

They tumble into the night and call out each other's name, reaching through it to hold on to each other a little tighter than they ought to.

**#12 - Sensual**

Jaehyun is on his knees, and his lips touch Doyoung's skin in a way that sends shivers up his spine.

**#13 - Death**

"You'll be the death of me," Doyoung breaths, helplessly sighing into his words as he feels Jaehyun's lips against his ribs, and Jaehyun laughs into his kiss.

**#14 - Sex**

And maybe what Doyoung says is true, as the way they collide is intense and emotional, as everything seems to bleed together into something that can only be called pure desire.

**#15 - Touch**

Yet in the aftermath, as they drift between exhaustion and blissful sleep, Jaehyun traces aimless shapes into Doyoung's skin, and somehow that means something more.

**#16 - Weakness**

Then Jaehyun presses into Doyoung, the former's breath warming the latter's cheek, and Doyoung feels his entire being weaken once more.

**#17 - Tears**

(Later, when Jaehyun dozes off, the worries come, that maybe this is too good to be true, and the tears follow soon after.)

**#18 - Speed**

Time, Doyoung realizes, is not kind to either of them, and though he tries, it moves too quickly, and soon both he and the sun must rise; it's the start of another day—wondering, waiting, holding out for something that he doesn't know yet.

**#19 - Wind**

In the end, would Jaehyun leave with the wind, Doyoung wonders, and will he even realize it before it's too late?

**#20 - Freedom**

Would Jaehyun feel free when he is gone, Doyoung wonders, or would he feel like he has nowhere to go?

**#21 - Life**

Maybe life is cruel after all, or perhaps Doyoung is too cruel to life; then again, is it ever perfect?

**#22 - Jealousy**

"I'm jealous," Doyoung says to no one but himself, "not of anyone in particular, but of anyone who is unsure of what's ahead and doesn't give an actual shit about it."

**#23 - Hands**

Later, when the two find themselves side by side for another night, Doyoung takes Jaehyun's hands in his and kisses them—gently.

**#24 - Taste**

"I want you to kiss me," Doyoung whispers into the darkness, "until my tongue can taste nothing but you."

**#25 - Devotion**

And maybe Jaehyun complies because he is more devoted than Doyoung lets himself be, but Doyoung doesn't care; for now, until he has to rise with the sun, all he wants is to know that he still has time.

**#26 - Forever**

But this is the truth: Jaehyun does believe in forever—at least, he wants to believe in it.

**#27 - Blood**

Maybe it's in his blood; that is, he's always been a fool for foolish things, that he clings to the things he loves like a child clings to his blanket.

**#28 - Sickness**

This—whatever this is, whatever he or Doyoung wants to call this—is something like a sickness, and Jaehyun isn't quite sure if he wants to be cured.

**#29 - Melody**

(He realizes this one morning as Doyoung gets ready to leave for the day; Doyoung was humming a sad song then, and its melody hasn't quite left Jaehyun's head since.)

**#30 - Star**

Wishing on stars can't fix anything; Jaehyun knows this, and yet, as he walks back to their little apartment, he still gazes up at the sky, searching, waiting, hoping for something that he doesn't know of yet.

**#31 - Home**

"Welcome home," Doyoung says when Jaehyun returns, pressing a kiss onto Jaehyun's cheek; he doesn't ask where he was, but Jaehyun wishes he did so he could say, "I was out looking for ways to tell you what you need to hear."

**#32 - Confusion**

But Doyoung wouldn't get it because he spent so much time looking for what he calls the inevitable that whatever Jaehyun says won't matter; it’s too confusing, really, this matter called them.

**#33 - Fear**

Jaehyun knows what Doyoung fears (or, at least, he knows the parts that Doyoung doesn't try to hide), and maybe that's why he's so careful during the day, so careful not to pull the trigger too fast.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

But though he tries, there's a part of him who fears that whatever Doyoung fears will strike suddenly like lightning through the night sky, and all he has tried to stop will come crashing in just like that.

**#35 - Bonds**

Maybe that's why they cling to each other, grasping for each other in the darkness and holding on like they are supposed to be this way forever.

**#36 - Market**

(That's what Jaehyun thinks when they find themselves in the supermarket late one Sunday afternoon and Jaehyun finds his hand around Doyoung's waist again; that’s what he thinks later that night when Doyoung’s lips drag down his stomach, lingering long enough to leave a bruise for tomorrow morning—

**#37 - Technology**

And after all of that, as Jaehyun draws closer to Doyoung's side as he looks at his phone, the light of which illuminates both of their faces in this darkness, as he pretends to sleep and count down the minutes until the eventual sunrise, Jaehyun tells him that this should be what it is supposed to be like.)

**#38 - Gift**

And so, every night, Jaehyun brings Doyoung little gifts—a "sorry for being late, for everything that is and isn't my fault, but please just stay a while longer"--

**#39 - Smile**

And every night, Doyoung takes his presents with a smile that Jaehyun melts into, and he, selfishly, wishes for a more than just a while.

**#40 - Innocence**

Is he just an innocent fool for wishing for something like that?

**#41 - Completion**

Does Doyoung not see just how the two of fit together—arm to arm, mouth to mouth, soul to soul—how Jaehyun feel complete with Doyoung in his life?

**#42 - Clouds**

"It's cloudy," Doyoung notes, but when Jaehyun looks out the window, he sees nothing but the invisible stars hanging above them.

**#43 - Sky**

"Tell me, do you see the same sky as me?"

**#44 - Heaven**

Jaehyun says nothing, just takes Doyoung's hand and brushes his lips against his knuckles, and maybe that is his heaven for now.

**#45 - Hell**

Whatever hell is, Jaehyun thinks as he looks into Doyoung's eyes, it can wait because (fuck it) this moment is Jaehyun's.

**#46 - Sun**

And so what if the sun does rise every morning, he thinks as Doyoung closes the distance between the two of them, and take him away again?

**#47 - Moon**

The moon will come around again, and with it Jaehyun will as well, carrying everything that he will eventually say to Doyoung.

**#48 - Waves**

And so what if the end does come, and the waves that will come from its aftershock washes away everything that they have built?

**#49 - Hair**

Right now, right here, Jaehyun's hand is dragging through Doyoung's hair, and his lips are against his, and that's all that matters for him, for Doyoung, for the two of them and everything in between.

**#50 - Supernova**

And so the inevitable end will be like a supernova, and it will be one for everyone to see and remember; they (Doyoung and Jaehyun) know that all too well, but for now there is only them, intertwined and burning bright.

**Author's Note:**

> (ʘ‿ʘ✿)


End file.
